1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to an authentication technology and, more particularly, to a Subscriber Identification Module (SIM) card authentication system and a SIM card authentication method adapted for a mobile phone.
2. Description of Related Art
With trends towards miniaturization of mobile phones becoming popular, smaller mobile phones are easy to be lost or stolen. Therefore, information stored in the mobile phone about the owner of the mobile phone may be illegally accessed, which may result in loss or privacy intrusion for the owner.
Therefore, what is needed is a SIM card authentication system to overcome the described shortcoming.